Grape Popsicles
by ooohxxmichelle
Summary: What happens when Massie and Cam egg a house...with popsicles? Dedicated to Dernier Cri. REVIEW!


So guess who took a dare? Me.  
If you like it, it was all me. If you don't, blame Dernier Cri. :) haha, kidding.

Anyways, I am _not_ a big Cassie fan, so sorry if this sounds forced.

Enjoy! :) By the way, sorry I had to re-upload this, I caught a few mistakes I didn't see last night.

* * *

"Hey Mass," Cam called down the spacious hallway of BOCD.

"Cam!" She greeted him with a slight nod and a half smile, slowing her pace down so he could catch up with her.

"What're you up to?"

"Well, if you really must ask, let's see. First, Claire cancels on me to meet with her agent. Then, Alicia cancels on me to help Duh-livia decide on a new cup size for her boob job. Then, Dempsey cancels on me to go volunteer at the homeless shelter." Massie enunciated each "cancel".

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind hanging out with me? I've got nothing to do and I'm bored out of my mind. Don't worry, I won't cancel." Cam grinned.

"You better not," Massie poked his perfectly sculpted six-pack and winced, "ow, geez, Cam."

"You think my stomach is hard? My guns aren't even legal in the state of New York," Cam chuckled, flexing a bicep.

Massie threw her head back and cackled, echoing down the deserted hallway.

* * *

"So what's on the agenda?" Massie opened the refrigerator door.

"Let's go ding-dong ditch." Cam suggested.

"What are we five?" Massie wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Then what do you suggest, your majesty?" Cam asked pompously.

"Let's go egg the Harringtons'."

"Massie Block! I didn't think you were that kind of person." Cam said, wagging a finger at Massie.

Massie grabbed his hand and twisted it until Cam began to shout for mercy.

"Bet you didn't think I was that kind of person, either."

"Okay, okay, we'll go egg the Harringtons'." Cam agreed.

"Problem. You don't have eggs." Massie said, rummaging through the cabinets.

"Oh, you're right. Edna just made fifteen cakes for the charity event, so I guess she used all the eggs." Cam shrugged.

"That never stopped me before."

"How can you egg someone's house without eggs?" Cam asked at Massie in disbelief.

"Well you've got like, a million of those popsicles." Massie pointed to the row of yellow boxes.

"So we're popsicling someone's house?" Cam's eyebrows nearly merged with his hairline.

"Guess so."

* * *

The twosome crouched in the feathery bushes on Derrick Harrington's front lawn.

Massie popped the flap of the first box open.

"Cam? Why is every popsicle in this box purple?" Massie's cocked her head in confusion.

"Harris hates grape."

"Ah," Massie gave a short nod.

Once all the boxes were successfully opened and the ammunition was ready for firing, Cam gave the all-clear sign.

"Hey, Massie, let's spice it up a bit. The person who hits the most windows has to…buy the other one a frappuccino."

"Oh wow. A five dollar coffee. What a prize." Massie's voice oozed sarcasm.

"Fine, we'll decide on a prize later." Cam said defensively.

"Oh, oh, oh," Massie continued excitedly, "if you hit Derrick's window you automatically win."

"Deal." Cam gripped Massie's hand firmly and gave a quick shake.

"FIRE!" Cam yelled with vengeance.

With that, grape flavored popsicles begin to bombard the stately brick house.

"One point!" Massie hollered, hitting the living room window.

"Five points!" Cam screamed as a purple splatter forms on the window of the master bedroom.

"Another point!"

"Ten points!"

"Cam, you're CHEATING!"

"Twenty points!"

Massie screwed her eyes shut and threw with as much power as her weak arms could manage.

"BULLSEYE! I hit Derrick's room! I win!" Massie did a victory dance on the lawn.

"Shit! Massie, they're coming!" Cam pulled Massie's arm and they took off down the sidewalk hand-in-hand.

* * *

"So, I'm still deciding what you owe me." Massie said, leaning against Cam's mailbox.

"How 'bout I buy you a frappuccino and we call it even?"

"Yeah, right, Cam-Bam."

"Never, ever call me Cam-Bam again." Cam said with a grimace.

"That's it! As part of my prize for winning, I get to call you Cam-Bam whenever and wherever I feel like it." Massie said smugly.

"If you call me Cam-Bam, I'll have to call you...uhhh...the Massinator."

"NO."

"Massinator, Massinator, Massinator," Cam chanted, dancing in circles around Massie. He lost footing and fell over, grabbing on to Massie's arm.

"Woah, watch it Cam-Bam." Massie steadied Cam.

Even after Cam regained balance, he didn't release Massie's arm. Massie looked up; straight into the green-and-blue eyes of Cam Fisher. Slowly, Cam leaned down and pressed his lips softly onto Massie's. The kiss continued to deepen until, _bzzzzzzz, bzzzzzzzzz._

Cam's cell phone vibrated in his pocket, and he opened it, clicking speaker.

"Dude, our house is covered in grape popsicles."

* * *

So there you have it. A contest, grape popsicles, and of course cute nicknames.

REVIEW!

Always, Michelle.


End file.
